Synchronous buck converters may be used in both continuous conduction mode (CCM) and discontinuous conduction mode (DCM), depending on the power demands of the load. In certain circumstances, load condition may change such that the load requires a reduction in current draw and/or increase/decrease of the output voltage, which can cause a synchronous buck converter to begin to sink current from the load and temporarily operate in “boost” mode. In such a state, current through an output inductor may be negative, which may cause a negative current flow (drain to source current) through a low side switch of the power supply. Such a negative current may cause unacceptable voltage spikes on the low side switch during switch transitions.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.